


Stuck

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Richard Speight Jr, and a bottle of alcohol get stuck in an elevator, what else could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anon who requested: Hi! First I just want to say I absolutely LOVE your writing. Could you do a RichardxReader where they have been friends for years but end up together? I’m not picky about it I know it’ll be great! Thank you! :)

You and your friend Richard were just now getting into the elevator only a little past the time you were supposed to meet Rob and Matt for lunch.   
\  
“Ladies first,” Richard smiled, letting you step into the elevator first. 

\ You were on the ground floor and were on the way to the top when the lights flickered and the elevator suddenly stopped. 

\ “Shit! What now?” You asked. 

“It appears we are stuck, you text Robbie and let them know, I will use the emergency phone and get some help.” He dictated. 

While you were shooting a text to Rob letting him know that you were stuck in an elevator, you listened to Rich talking. 

He hung up the phone, “They said it will be a while.”

“Did they give you an estimate?”

“They said it could be anywhere from fifteen minutes to a couple hours,” he gave a shrug. 

“Damn, I’m thirsty and hungry,” you slumped onto the floor. 

He sat down next to you and reached into the present bag, pulling out a bottle of brown liquor, and handed it to you. 

“This will probably dehydrate me further,” you laughed but took a swig anyways. 

He gave a chuckle and took a drink then passed it back. He looked over at you then smiled, “You want to play a game?”

“What game?” You asked skeptically, knowing him it was probably a bad idea. 

“My favorite game played by teenagers,” he gave a huge grin, “truth or dare.”

You were the kind of person to never back down from a challenge, no matter what, and that earned you a couple broken bones as a kid. You swallowed the beverage, “Alright,” then gave your friend a wicked grin. 

“Okay, I’ll go first. Truth or Dare?” He asked you handing you the bottle.

“Dare,” you chose. 

“I dare you to lick one of the elevator buttons,” he challenged you. 

You let out a groan at the idea of all those germs but crawled over to the wall picked a button that looked the cleanest and gave a quick lick. Richard burst out laughing, “Oh lord, I can’t believe you actually did that.”

“Yeah, now it’s my turn,” you said washing the germs away with a swig of alcohol. 

“Okay, I pick truth.” 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

You watched his face in interest, hoping to figure something out. You kind of, alright if you were going to be honest, had a huge crush on your friend. It had developed over the years and no   
matter how hard you tried it just wouldn’t go away. 

He let out a chuckle as his face turned a shade of pink, “Yeah, I kind of do like someone.”

You hoped that your face didn’t give anything away as you felt your heart drop, “Who?” You asked. 

“Hey it is my turn,” he said taking the bottle back from you. 

“Fine,” you pouted. 

He laughed again before asking you, “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” you answered, you had already done one gross dare you weren’t planning on doing another. 

“Why are you still single? I mean you are young and beautiful but you never bring anyone around.” 

“I haven’t found the right guy yet,” you lied. 

“You liar,” he sang. 

“Am not,” your face started to heat up from the embarrassment of being called out or from the drinking you weren’t sure. 

“You lied and I know so because I can always tell when you lie. So you can either tell the truth or face the consequences of breaking the rules.” 

“Fine, it’s because I like someone,” you stuck your tongue out him in a childish manor. 

“Okay, now it’s your turn and I pick dare because I’m not telling you who I like.”

“Alright, I give you two options I dare you to tell me who you like or moon the camera with your bare ass.” You let out a fit of giggles giving him the dilemma. 

“Y/N, you know how I feel about public nudity unless I am getting paid for it, it isn’t going to happen. I have certain morals---.”

“Your choice,” you cut him off trying to control your laughter. 

“You are a terrible human being,” he muttered. You watched him use the rail on the side of the elevator to stand up, he stood there and looked like he was debating something and you watched   
him sit back down. 

“I really hope we get out of here soon,” he whispered before he mumbled something inaudibly. 

“I’m sorry Rich. I didn’t quite catch that,” you gave him a smile. 

“If I tell you who I like, will you tell me who you like?”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t know why you are making a big deal about it, is it because you are in love with Rob?” You smiled. 

He actually laughed before shaking his head no. 

“Alright well we can say it at the same time. Is that okay with you?” 

You swallowed your fear, knowing that you were going to tell him you liked him but he was most likely give you a name of someone you were friends with.

“One,” you counted. 

“Two,” He replied.

“You,” he said as you counted out three. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded looking upset. 

“I’m sorry I thought we were admitting it after three not after two like everyone else.” You defended yourself. “Wait! You said you liked me?!” You asked in disbelief. 

His face instantly turned red, “Well I wouldn’t of told you if I knew you would take is so badly and start yelling at me. Plus you were supposed to tell me who you liked, which I now demand to know,” he huffed. 

“You,” you whispered out.

He looked up at you like he must have misheard.

“I like you,” you stated more loudly. 

Next thing you knew Richard had leaned over and kissed you. He pulled back letting out a laugh and yourself a giggle, before your lips were pressed together again. It was like you couldn’t get enough of each other. The kissing went on for about another five minutes you didn’t even notice that someone had pried the elevator doors open until you heard a cough. 

You pulled apart and looked at the open doors to see several firemen and Rob and Matt.

“We wanted to see the firemen pull you out but didn’t expect to get this much of a show,” Matt grinned. 

The two of you started laughing.


End file.
